PlatinumBass's Lounge of Lunatics
PlatinumBass' Lounge of Lunatics (commonly shortened to the Lounge or the LoL) is a Discord server created and run by PlatinumBass on March 18th, 2017. The Lounge is normally a server full of members (referred to as either Lunatics or Platonians) who interact via meme distribution, video game talk, and the like. At current standing, the server is enjoyed by many, if not all members. The server rules are listed in the Rules und Guidelines article here. Members The owner of the server is PlatinumBass, who is the only true admin. Other members have moderator permissions, although they are not really a moderator team like in other servers, as Platinum has explained he does not want a staff team cause it would "ruin the feel of the Lounge", and make it feel less genuine and more like a company. As of February 9th 2020, the server has 45 members (36 users, 9 bots). However, only a small amount of these users regularly talk in the Lounge. Oh well. When a new member joins, Platinum, as stated in the "Standard Mandatory Server Joining Procedure" in #rules_und_guidelines, will first ask the user for their favorite color, after which he will grant them a role. The role may be named based on what Platinum knows about the user, and if he knows nothing about the new member, the role will state who they were invited by. At any time, the role color and name may change, either by the user's request or on PlatinumBass' own terms. Despite being mandatory, a few users did not have roles, either because the procedure was never initiated by Platinum, or simply because they denied it for their own reasons. Ironically, these unroled members have a role called "Have Yet to Be Roled". On July 25th 2019, these members were renamed to "Unroled Lounge Member number" (for example, Unroled Lounge Member 00001). Even though most of these unroled users are inactive either in the server or Discord overall, one member, Mr.CrazedMedic, changed his name a few days later. On August 29th 2019, after inactive and redundant channels were hidden, Platinum started a reaction vote in #announcementses, regarding kicking the inactive members. Any user who reacted to the post with :plat_bread: would not be kicked, with the exception of Mr.CrazedMedic, who reacted on the post and yet he was kicked. Perhaps he reacted too late? Or perhaps, Platinum didn't see his react? Who knows! On September 4th, after some delays, the purge started. Every member who did not react on the post in #announcementses was kicked by Dyno, followed by a direct message written by Platinum, which stated that if they wanted to rejoin the server, they would have to message PlatinumBass for an invite. As of November 24th, none of these members have rejoined. Each member can also request for their Special User Channel, with a name they, or Platinum, chose. Role or channel order don't mean that the user is higher or lower than others, and the server rules apply equally in every user's channel. Server Icon The current server icon used by the Lounge was made on May 11th 2018. As seen on the infobox above, it displays PlatinumBass' head along with the words "PlatinumBass' Lounge of Lunatics" with a lavender background. Periodically, the icon is slightly altered to fit any holidays such as Christmas or American Independence Day. Before this icon was put into use, however, the server icon consisted of the letters "PB", centered, with a black outline, and a light blue background with a white gradient. JPEG 20170825 033407.jpg|Original "PB" icon. unknown - unknown (wow!) PicsArt_09-10-01.00.21.png|Remade "PB" icon. unknown - May 11th 2018 Loungemain.jpg|Current icon. May 11th 2018 - onwards Lol pfp 2018 event holloween.png|Current icon, Halloween variation. October 4th - November 1st 2018 Lol pfp 2018 event thanksgiving.png|Current icon, Thanksgiving variation. November 4th - November 29th 2018 lol_pfp_2018_event_chrismas.png|Current icon, Christmas variation. December 14th 2018 - Early January 2019; December 20th 2019 - December 30th 2019 Untitled179_20190619154640.png|Current icon, summer variation. June 19th - October 1st 2019 american_indep_event_lol_pfp_2019.png|Current icon, Fourth of July variation. July 4th - July 5th 2019 lol_hollow_event_2019.gif|Current icon, "Hollow Plat" variation. October 3rd - October 30th, 2019 Untitled17_20191030220923.png|Current icon, spookier "Hollow Plat" variation. October 31st - November 1st, 2019 Untitled17_20191230094437.png|Current icon, New Year's Eve variation. December 30th 2019 - January 2nd 2020 lounge_oregonday.png|Current icon, "Oregon's Birthday" variation. February 13th 2020 - February 14th 2020 Channels Since the server's creation, it has received many new channels, both Platinum's channels and user channels. As of August 2019, there are 68 text channels in total, with only 36 being available to most members of the Lounge; 16 user channels, 6 "PlatBass" channels, 4 gaming channels and 10 general channels. However, if any event were to happen, or the user decided to lock their channel, they can either ask PlatinumBass to do it, or do it on their own. Every member of the Lounge that has their own channel is granted all permissions to change the channel at their will, but channels that have a NSFW tag, such as #cheekiville at one moment, will have the NSFW tag removed by Platinum, even if no NSFW content is posted in the channel. More channels can be accessed by requesting PlatinumBass for their roles, such as the Emoji Adventure, the Platbass Anime, etc. Roles There are several roles available for members in the Lounge of Lunatics. Although many can be earned by anyone, there are also roles for bots. Most importantly, however, each member who is involved with the server, one way or another, gets their own unique role. Earn-able Roles Many roles can be obtained upon request. Essentially all the roles available have to do with certain projects corresponding with the server. Currently, there are seven roles that any member can obtain at any given moment. SHUT UP SHUT SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP '''is the official mute role. The criteria needed for obtaining the mute role is different from others, albeit easy to meet. By breaking the rules, it is possible to get this role for certain lengths of time, depending on the offense. This role was added since kicking and banning was proved inefficient, as seen in The 12 Minute Ban incident. As of now, there has been no official usage of the role except during test where Michi volunteered to hoist the role as her, PlatinumBass, and Foster Kia fixed issues with the role. '''Wikia Editor is exactly as the name suggests: a role for the editors of the wiki. Currently, there are nine members with the role. This role is used as an easy ping for all the editors, much like all the other available roles. The PlatBass Anime Pioneer role is a mint colored role for anyone working on the (potentially discontinued) PlatinumBass Universe Anime. There are six members with this role. Platonian Historian Historians 'is for anyone working on the upcoming Platonian Historian video series.This includes researchers, script writers, people who voice videos, or those who just want updates. Only four members hold this role. '''Homies Workin' on GTA: Platonia '''is for anyone involved with the GTA: Platonia project. Three members have the role as of now. The '''Emoji Adventurer '''role is slightly different from the rest. To keep out unwanted messages or spam in the Platinum Bass's Emoji Adventure (version 2) channel, PlatinumBass changed permissions so only those with the role can contribute to the Emoji Adventure. There are ten Emoji Adventurers now. The '''LoL YT Hypester '''role is for anyone who wants updates on upcoming projects on the Lounge of Lunatic's Youtube Channel. It gives access to a special channel which gets teasers posted every so often. There are nine Hypesters in the server. ''Note: anyone with "(x2)" by their name signifies an alternate account has the role as well. Member Roles Each member of the Lounge has their own personalized role. Each role includes their favorite color and basic permissions with the addition of each role being separated from each other. The only exception is the few moderators of the server who each have extra permissions ticked on. It is possible certain people have different permissions, however. 'A Very Very Very Very Tolerant Admin '''is PlatinumBass's role. The color hex is #ff7504 and his account is the only one with the role due to him having presumably no alternate accounts. The role name is a reference to his fantastic tolerance to rule-breaking as displayed in several incidents, such as the infamous The 12 Minute Ban or The Thanos Penis Incident, both of which are fairly recent occurrences. Bot Roles '''Tatsumacaroni '''is the role for the Discord bot, Tatsumaki. The color hex is (roughly) #D9B400. The name of the role is a joke based on the name of the bot and role color, which is a fairly golden color. '(dead) NotSoBot '''is the role of the old NotSoBot. It is unknown why the role was kept in, as well as the bot. The hex is (again, roughly) #4C6775. The name is simply stating that the bot is dead. '''Should I Die? Should I Live? I Have No Idea, So I'll Do Both '''is the role for the Mixer Discord Bot. The role color is #195080 and the name is a reference so how the bot is generally not online or working. Ironically enough, there seems to be a "Mixer" role in the list of roles, however, the role is not even equipped to the bot. '''PoloniumBoron '''is the role for PlutoniumBass, a bot created and ran by DivideByZero. The color of the role is #58FFC6. The role name refers to two chemical elements, polonium and boron. It is also notable that plutonium is a chemical element as well and the role name follows the "PB" pattern, as well as all three being radioactive. '''Adobe Photoshop: Free Edition '''is the role of the running NotSoBot. The name refers to its spectacular image manipulation skills, especially for a Discord bot. The role color is #818689. '''If I Have Porn on Me, Plat's Giving Me the Axe is the role of CheekiBot, a bot ran by, as the name suggests, Cheeki. Due to his occasional rule-breaking involving NSFW content, PlatinumBass wanted to be sure his bot would not have NSFW functions and more importantly, in the server, as the name says. The color of the role is #116d56. '''The Poor Man's Garfield '''is the role for the bot Septapus. The color of the role is #fd1506. '''Special Assistance Bot ID: D-YNO '''is the role for Dyno. The name refers to the bot name and it's ability to moderate servers efficiently, but not entirely. The color of the role is #4587FF. Special Roles '''MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY '''is the role for a bank account. Currently, the bank has over ¥30,000 in Tatsumaki credits. The color of the role is #e4b400. '''Have Yet To Be Roled '''is the role for all inactive members who were never roled originally. There were six members with this role. One member, Mr. Crazed Medic, refused to be roled despite being offered several times. The color of the role is #b5b7e3. All members with this role have been kicked as of September 4th 2019. Category:Miscellaneous